In order to provide some background and context for an appreciation of the present invention reference may be made to a related application assigned to the assignee of the present invention: Apparatus And Method For User Recognition Employing Behavioral Passwords Used For Identification (YO998-033) which was filed on May 15, 1998, application Ser. No. 09/079,754.
When a message is composed and sent to several people, part of the information may not be intended to be read by all of the recipients. There is already a known method, blind copy, that allows a user to copy a message to a recipient without others knowing who the recipient is, or even that the message was sent to another recipient. However, this technology does not take care of a situation where a person composes a message and several parts of the message are intended only for a particular recipient. In this case the user would have to compose several messages to account for the different parts intended for different recipients, and then send several different messages out to the recipients. This wastes time and resources. For example, suppose a message is sent to two people, and to one of them the author of the email writes “regards”, and to the other “love”. To accomplish this, the author must type two virtually identical e-mail messages with different endings.